A Note to the Fangirls
by GabrielSeductiveTrickster
Summary: Sasuke is making a video, but with Naruto helping him out there is something bound to happen on camera. YAOI, SASUNARU, BOYXBOY etc. in public. Kinda smutty.


**Author's Note: I'm trying something new and this just popped in my head while I was in drivers ed.. I had no idea what drivers ed had to do with Naruto, but I'm guessing its the stickers on my folder. Anyway, I thought it would be funny. And I'm pretty sure that if Sasuke ever owned a camera he would do this, but then again idk. I'm not Sasuke XD**

**Thanks to my awesome beta MoreThanABitCrazy29 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (insert- something that every author on this site who writes SASUNARU Yoai would say if they did- here)**

**Another Note: Just imagine Sasuke in front of the camera outside in a secluded park somewhere. With Naruto behind the camera. NO OFFENSE MEANT to ANYONE who has written Yaoi. So don't take it personally. Oh, and it's my second attempt at a lemon/lime so I apologize in advance .**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start:<strong>

"OK, is it on? Naruto pay attention! "

"Wha? Did you say something?"

"For the love of God, pay attention! We have to get this right!"

"OK, OK, what are we doing again?"

"We are making a video!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking stupid questions! Just film!"

"Why are you so mean to me Sasuke? All I have ever done is shower you with my love!"

"..I'm cutting that out when we get home."

"Why are we even outside anyway? It's like a bagillion degrees. Wait, you're not getting turned on by me all sweaty are you? I knew I shouldn't have worn a white shirt!"

"Naruto, shut up! You're ruining everything! And why would I get all hot and bothered by you looking disgusting!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that plenty of women and even men find me very attractive, no matter my condition."

"'..So if I beat you up to a pulp right now, they would still get horny?"

"Please don't!"

"Oh my God, you just waited precious filming time!"

"What are we doing anyway?"

_(Sasuke sighs)_

"Dobe, if you ask one more time, I make no promises that you'll see your precious ramen ever again."

_(Naruto gasps)_

"How dare you! That's low even for you Sasuke!"

"It's five thirty and we haven't done anything. We'll never get this finished.."

"OK, OK, fishcakes! I'll be serious. Geez, no one can have fun when you're around you bastard."

"Did you just say your name?"

"Hey, you shouldn't judge! You are the one who has to frickin mark all your clothes with that pokeball looking thing! It's an unhealthy obsession you know. And why do I have to have it?"

"You are one to talk about unhealthy obsessions.."

"Loving ramen is not an unhealthy obsession! It's a lifestyle.."

"I'm going to ignore your brainless comments and just get started."

"Ass."

"Alright, do you see that red button on the side. Yeah that one. Press it and a red dot should appear. Is it on? Ok, hello the world of youtube, this is Sasuke Uchiha speaking-"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"You fangirls think you can write, draw, and even animate me doing naughty yaoi just because I'm from Naruto. Well you're wrong! Children look up to me, I can't be associated with that kinda thing!"

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing, it's just the act of being, well, the material to be more exact. They know what I mean Naruto. I can't even google myself without being scared of what I might see. "

"But, Sasuke, we do do those kinds of things all the time."

"Dobe, shut up. Can't you see what I'm trying to do!"

"Frankly, no. Are you that ashamed of being with me?"

"Naruto, of course not. I love you, but don't you feel, I don't know, uncomfortable? Awkward? Knowing that other people are writing about us doing... You know, something absolutely private. And you are also a role model."

"What does Yaoi have to do with us being role models?"

"Weren't you curious when you were a kid? What I'm saying is that kids can stumble upon some pretty graphic stuff, especially on Youtube."

"And you know this how..?"

"It's not important how I know, what it's important is to stop these sex deprived virgins from creating disturbing images!"

"Aww c'mon Sasuke, I think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? I don't like girls writing about me in such provactive manners! I feel like I have no privacy!"

"Sasuke, I think you need to take a chill pill. You've had horny fangirls before, this is no different. Are you sure this isn't some wierd Uchiha pride thing?"

"No it has nothing to do with me being an Uchiha. And this is different! They're writing about you too! They describe you in ways that should be for my eyes only. Don't you get it?"

"...you overprotective and posessive bastard. So that's what it's about? You know, I love you Sasuke, but really? That's what has been bothering you? You know we could've been spending our saturday differently right?"

"You're mine and I'd be damned if anyone saw you that way."

"Sasu-chan is adorable when he's like this, isn't he ladies?"

"D-don't call me that so casually idiot. Especially infront of them."

"C'mere Sasu-chan! I'm going to shower with my love!"

"W-wait! N-no, N-naruto!"

"Aww Sasuke, don't be shy."

"S-stupid! We're in public!"

"Exciting isn't it? Something different wouldn't hurt would it? Spice up our love life no?"

"You idiot! I perfer our lovemaking in the bedroom for your information. Now stop groping me!"

"But Sasu-chan, who said anything about making love?"

"...you decietful bastard. You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing. You were the one who thought we were gonna have sex in a park, but now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"W-wait! N-naruto n-no! D-don't touch me there! Ahh.."

"Mm I do love it when you moan like that Sasuke. Turns me on."

"D-don't say stuff like that dobe! Nnn.. N-no... N-naruto ahh!"

"It's really hard Sasuke, does the idea of you making love to me in a park turn you on this much?"

"Sh-shut up! You better stop before I kick your as- ahh!"

"You love this don't you? Us doing naughty things, you doing naughty things to me.. What if I rode you on that table? Or better yet, I'm bent over and you're-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, unless you want to be ravished so hard you won't be able to walk for the next week."

_(Naruto smirks)_

"And you're doing me nice and fast."

"You asked for it dobe."

"Ahh Sasuke! Don't tease me! Nngh ahh!"

"You'll pay dearly my love. Just you watch. Oh, look Naru-chan it's all wet and hard here. It looks painful."

"S-sasuke! Ahh..nngh... P-please-"

"Please what Naru?"

"Ahh s-suck me! Anything! Nngh.."

"Anything? That's dangerous."

"S-sasuke nngh, p-please, ahh! Y-yes!"

"Mmm Naruto, you taste so good!"

"Ahh m-more! Sasuke!"

"Naughty Naruto, you'll be punished greatly for not warning me."

"Wha? Hey! Sasuke I liked that shirt! W-wait, what are you doin- OW! You fucking bastard that hurt! You know this is is wood right!"

"Shut up. This was your idea anyway so don't complain."

"W-what are you doing? Hey! Untie me right now! Sasuke you jerk!"

"Naruto stop struggling and open your legs! I can't prepare you if you don't stop!"

"Fuck you! Untie me right now!"

"Naruto if you don't stop I'll rape you right now."

"You wouldn't dare! I'll hate you forever!"

"Pfft, as if dobe. I bet you get a thrill out of this. Just look at yourself."

"S-stop staring!"

"You look so fuckable dobe, it's really hard to restrain myself. C'mon spread your legs for me and just lie down. I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"D-don't say those things. It's embarrassing!"

"That's it. God, you're gorgeous. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke ahh! Shit, give me a fucking warning before you decide to push your finger up my ass!"

"Sorry Naru-chan. Can I move it now?"

"Y-yes. Ahh! Nngh.. Sasuke! Mmm yes!"

"Nngh Naruto! D-don't rub your leg against me ahh!"

"Faster Sasuke! Yes! Ahh...nng more!"

"N-naruto! S-stop! I'm gonna, I'm gonna ahh!"

"Ooh Sasuke! Yes! Mm.. Harder!"

"I'm putting in two now."

"Yes! Sasuke! Faster! Harder!"

"Look at you Naruto, begging like a slut. My slut. You're mine! No one will ever touch you here except me!"

"Ahhh! Sasuke, only you! Only you! Nngh!"

"You're sucking my fingers in, you dirty whore. Your asshole looks hungry. What's it hungry for Naruto?"

"Nngh! Ahhh! For you! Ahh! There Sasuke! Hit it there!"

"Hehehe I found it didn't I?"

"Sasuke mmm I want you!"

"I'm here Naru-chan."

"N-no, I want you i-inside me."

"As you wish."

"Oh God! Ahh! You're filling me up! Nngh Sasuke!"

"Nngh Naruto you're as tight as ever. Spread your legs wider so I can find a better angle."

"Ooh, there! Sasuke right there!"

"Ahh Naruto, you feel so good!"

"Sasuke! Harder! Yes! Ahh!"

"That's it baby nngg! Take me all in!"

"Ooh God, faster! Ahh!"

"N-naruto! You're so wet!"

"Ahh! I'm close! Sasuke!"

"Shit, I'm close too!"

"Touch me Sasuke! Mm ahh!"

"Heh you are so sensitive especially here.."

"Yes! Ahh more! Give me more!"

"You're so naughty Naruto."

"Ooh yes! Punish me Sasuke!"

"Nngh Naruto! N-no! Ahh Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

xXx

_(crackle)_

"Hey guys, enjoyed that little show? I know I did. Well, I better make this quick before Sasuke wakes up, so I just want to let you guys know that I'm honored for all of you writing about us! Just, keep it on the down low. Maybe one of you can create a website like, I don't know, ! Something like that. Anyways, keep up the good work. Oh! And thanks to those who put me as Seme! It's a nice thought. I never get to top Sasu-"

"Dobe, what are you doing? It's too damn early. Who are you talking to?"

"N-no one Sasuke, just go back to sleep my love. I'll join you shortly."

"W-wait, is that my camera?"

"N-no! Go back to sleep!"

"What are you recording?"

"Wait! No! Sasuke!"

_(camera view is disoriented until Sasuke's face appears)_

"You saw nothing!"

_(Camera is turned off)_

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? :)<strong>

**My second attempt to a lime/lemon...**

**Again I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job! And NO OFFENSE MEANT TO ANYONE WHO WRITES YAOI!**


End file.
